<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[及影] 那男人的求婚法 by ifhyacinth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706625">[及影] 那男人的求婚法</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifhyacinth/pseuds/ifhyacinth'>ifhyacinth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifhyacinth/pseuds/ifhyacinth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>嘿你這個盜走及川先生的心的小賊，判你今生都和我銬在一起的無期徒刑。</p>
<p>「那我心甘情願。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[及影] 那男人的求婚法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2021新年賀文，願你們相知相惜相守到老。<br/>文藝復興的姊妹篇，現實向，如考據有不周延請多包涵。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>材料：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>阿根廷聖胡安到日本東京的機票一張</p>
<p>日本東京到義大利羅馬的機票一張</p>
<p>婚戒一對</p>
<p>岩泉一</p>
<p>東京大神宮 （如有信心可略）</p>
<p> </p>
<p>作法：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">第一步：</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u"> <strong>惹毛他</strong></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「很好！擊球角度選得很刁鑽，但是時間點要再掌握一下！A隊B隊現在休息二十分鐘！」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在國家隊沒有重大比賽的期間，岩泉一，現職日本排球國家隊訓練員，便會負責幫忙候補隊員以及青年隊的選拔和訓練，這些原本在他排球人生中缺席的部分，以不同的方式重新出現，像是一償宿願一樣，岩泉總是對此十分感激。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>現在是十二月初，今年因為寒流來襲，比往常的溫度下降了許多，但是從各地徵召募集而來的國家青年隊候補球員們，個個使出渾身解術，高漲的熱情不僅抵禦了寒冷，也讓他不禁回想起在青葉城西和老友們共同奮戰的熱血模樣，不知道那群傢伙最近過得怎麼樣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就在此時，岩泉一的手機在口袋裡瘋狂震動，他掏出一看，註明「垃圾川」的Line頭像正在催促著他接起電話。真是的，現在不是阿根廷的凌晨嗎？這傢伙又發什麼瘋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「幹嘛？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「小岩小岩怎麼辦！！！！我想來想去還是覺得需要問一下別人的意見，這件事情那麼重要實在太難決定了，你說，我是去了之後訂高級餐廳，然後走藏在冰淇淋裡面的老套但是經典的橋段呢？還是在逛聖誕市集的時候出其不意直接下跪？但這樣太高調了，飛雄可能會很尷尬，啊！不然…...」及川還來不及遍數他的所有幻想名單，便被岩泉打斷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你給我等等，你現在沒頭沒尾的到底在說些什麼啊？還有你大半夜的不睡覺在幹嘛？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「沒辦法嘛，我實在是太煩惱了，不知道哪個才是最好的，跟飛雄求婚可是一生只有一次的機會欸，及川先生當然要選一個最帥氣，最難忘的方式啊，讓小飛雄愛慘我。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「他現在不就已經愛你愛得要命了嗎？」岩泉一翻了個白眼後繼續說道，「你這混蛋終於打算求婚了啊。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>想當初，在一切懞懂混亂之中，岩泉總是站在賽道旁邊看著及川和影山兩人永無止境、爭鋒相對地互相追逐，一邊對竹馬的幼稚感到丟人，一邊對後輩的執著感到佩服。忽然在他們高三的春高預選賽輸給了烏野之後，影山去參加全國大賽之前的一段時間，開始時常撞見去及川家一起分析排球比賽的小學弟，又或者在青葉城西附近的拉麵店遇見硬是不讓影山去吃咖喱飯的及川，岩泉揉了揉眼睛，懷疑自己可能在觀賽過程中被沒有盡頭的長跑繞圈晃花了眼，兩人八成是拐進了不知名的小徑，在新奇和未知的不安裡開始並肩而行，相扣的十指、眼底的光芒和唇邊的弧度昭示著核融合反應後產生的新物質，最終在岔路前的仙台機場將所有眷戀不捨封印在臨別久長的擁抱和小心的、試探的吻裡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>岩泉翻出自己高二的化學週期表，在最後的最後遠處加上原子序1119的新元素，愛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他見證了及川和影山對「愛」進行的各種物理反應和化學實驗，不過這種元素似乎很難用正常的公式推導，有時在旁人看來猛烈炙熱的環境下，兩人竟然可以維持撲克臉進行一場看誰先眨眼的冷戰，有時卻又在遠距離帶來的狂風酷寒中蹣跚時，不斷湧出情意的火花飛濺，岩泉只好在實驗記錄簿上劃下一個又一個的叉，推翻了他各種的理論假設。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他問及川，放影山在日本，一個人去到阿根廷，你不擔心嗎？</p>
<p>及川說，無論我何時回頭，都會有飛雄追趕的身影，無論我身在何方，飛雄都能直視我的靈魂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他問影山，及川去到地球的另一端，你不擔心嗎？</p>
<p>對排球以外的事情都很遲鈍的後輩說，我知道及川前輩愛著我。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>儘管吵架很多，誤會也不少，但是兩個人近身肉搏一般扯著對方的領子不肯放，岩泉終於知道了元素愛和歲月反應下織成的網，就是讓這兩個固執、孩子氣、自尊比天還高的人成為彼此永遠的羈絆。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>眼看著雖稱不上守護，但也算是定期收看的愛情馬拉松即將修成正果，岩泉覺得十分安慰，但怕好友臨門一腳功敗垂成，趕快建議道：「按照影山的個性，還有你們兩個的知名度，還是不要在外面求婚比較好吧，這種珍貴的時刻，只有兩個人分享不是很好嗎？你就在他家，做個料理什麼的，講一些浪漫的話 （OS: 反正你很擅長），然後給他戒指如何？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「但這樣太沒有爆點了啊，沒有那種戲劇性的感覺，應該要像我及川徹高潮迭起的充滿驚喜的人生才行，原本是打不進全國賽的努力型選手，之後年紀輕輕毅然到國外闖天下，闖出名號後凱旋歸國，各地媒體絡繹不絕，給出無名的英雄這種稱號才對。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你這是在自誇還是在想求婚的方法，看來你是很想念我的頭錘了啊！」岩泉在電話的這一頭覺得額頭上的青筋正在跳動。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「別這樣嘛小岩， 啊！對了！這樣好了！！我就假裝不去羅馬怎麼樣？用超級臨時超爛的理由放飛雄鴿子，那小子一定至少會大生悶氣，然後我就藉此跟他冷戰，最後在影山飛雄，這年輕有為的、雖然差我一點但是是世界頂級的二傳手，陷入思念和傷心絕望的痛苦之際，Surprise！！我就忽然出現跟他求婚，怎麼樣，不錯吧。」及川得意的說。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「呃….你真的是…」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「真的是天才對吧，我也超級佩服我自己！天哪，小岩，跟你商量果然是正確的選擇！我之後再你討論細節，我去睡啦，晚安。」然後就掛了電話。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你真的是……沒事找事做，岩泉把來不及說的話暗暗補上，心想不要弄巧成拙才好，同時為及川捏了一把冷汗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">第二步：銬住他</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>在成田機場接到他的時候，岩泉覺得及川比想像得還要焦躁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他早就知道這場國際型<strike>騙婚</strike>求婚計畫充滿漏洞，不但要掩人耳目在阿根廷日本羅馬三地穿梭，還要祈求航班不要延誤，最重要的是要密切關注影山的情緒變化，要失望但不能太絕望，要生氣但不能太憤怒，要有點難過但又不能過分悲傷。更別提及川心情隨時跟著影山起伏跌宕，今天的婚戒採購之旅一定會充滿某人杞人憂天的嘮叨和不知所措的喃喃自語，我到底是上輩子欠了什麼債，現在要來承受這些，岩泉按了按自己的太陽穴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「怎麼辦，飛雄頭像還是黑色的，而且一則訊息都沒有寄來。」果然，一坐上車，就傳來及川煩惱的聲音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你自己不也是一樣嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「是沒錯啦，但是已經好久沒這麼吵架了，還是有點擔心飛雄太生氣。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我就跟你說過了，你用這種方式給驚喜分明是在走鋼索咧，還偏要回日本買戒指，徒增冷戰的長度。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>及川煩悶的抓了抓自己的脖子，「那是因為之前飛雄代言的時候，說過喜歡這家的設計嘛，現在也沒辦法回頭了，希望能挑到不錯的戒指。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>「欸你說」，及川看著窗外繁忙的車流，隔了一會兒，又說道，「飛雄知道我很愛他對吧，即使冷戰五天也很愛他對吧？即使我有一點點久沒說『我愛你』了也知道對吧？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嗯，關於這個你一定要相信他，也要相信你自己。」後輩當年的篤定還在耳邊迴盪，岩泉十分認真且嚴肅地撕開記憶的封條，把那個動人的時刻放到及川的掌心，溫暖了他焦慮下不知不覺濕冷的雙手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>接下來選婚戒的過程出乎意料的順利，及川幾乎是在看到那副名為『連繫，愛』的戒指就已經下定決心，秀氣雅緻的鉑金為底，形狀則是象徵繫帶的曲線設計，戒面上鑲嵌著一些小小的碎鑽，閃爍如同他總是在那雙星空一般的目光中看見的那樣耀眼，非常好運的確認了戒圍並不需要過多調整，可以在當日完成之後，及川肉眼可見的放鬆下來，和岩泉在咖啡廳裡消磨時間，去買一些影山喜歡的日本伴手禮，晚上還跟花卷和松川一起吃飯敘舊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>正當岩泉覺得自己此次的修行即將功德圓滿時，及川在回飯店的路上打破沉默，有如歷經了數年的考慮終於鼓起勇氣那樣慎重。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「吶，小岩，明天去機場之前，能不能載我去一個地方？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>穿越鳥居，岩泉站在及川幾步之遙的地方，看著他閉上雙眼虔誠地祈禱，岩泉忽然覺得老友很陌生，相信著人定勝天，不停努力也可以彌補缺失的天份，才能終有一天可以開花的及川徹，此時和宇宙下了一個和影山飛雄白頭到老的訂單，儘管知道及川對這份愛深信不疑，但濃厚的情意在橫渡汪洋的小舟上巍顫顫地搖曳，大概需要一個心理上更踏實的衛星定位來準確地在終點站停靠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「喂，垃圾川，你不會是怕了吧？」陪及川走到成田機場出境處的岩泉打趣道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「怎麼可能？」及川立刻挑起一邊的眉毛，不服輸的說。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「別擔心了，都已經選了對愛情最靈驗的東京大神宮了，剛剛的抽籤結果不也是大吉嗎？你們有多愛彼此我都看在眼裡，勇敢去爭取吧！我就等著喝喜酒啦。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嗯。小岩，謝謝你。」及川知道這次瘋狂的求婚行程，如果沒有好友情義相挺根本不可能完成。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「別這麼多愁善感，這樣感性的你我可不習慣啊。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「知道啦，你就做好當伴郎的準備吧。」回日本不到兩天，及川徹又踏上征途，只不過這次為的不是排球比賽的榮譽，而是他準備攜手一生的愛人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>從李奧納多達文西機場入境義大利後，及川並沒有選擇計程車，而是乘坐機場快線，並在羅馬火車站轉乘地鐵，來到離影山家最近的西班牙廣場站，雖然拖著行李箱這樣的路線略顯麻煩，但是他想要親身感受飛雄每天走過的街道和看見的景致，記得當初影山信誓旦旦的說，好不容易選定的公寓位置及川前輩一定會喜歡的，如今，一步出地鐵站，便能從平台上俯瞰知名的西班牙階梯和破船噴泉，伴隨輪子敲擊石板路的喀啦喀啦聲，沿路咖啡飄香，各種各樣復古別緻的建築令人目不暇給，剛才是不是還經過濟慈故居了？中學時代認識的那個滿腦子排球的小傢伙好像一下子長大了，騰出空間，歡迎及川永久定居自己的心臟左心房，凡事不再僅是考慮最在乎的實用和方便性，而是先顧慮最在乎的人的喜好。及川不禁眼眶微潤，雖然是來給你驚喜的，但我怎麼先被感動了呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>羅馬下午四點，落日餘暉穿越走廊將那扇通往未來幸福之門襯得金黃，及川再無猶豫，拋卻一切排練無數次、華麗的求婚台詞，對著驚訝不已，淚流不止說想他的男孩唸出了世界上最甜蜜樸實的咒語，「飛雄，我愛你，和我結婚吧。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>在影山飛雄欣喜和激動的頷首下，及川用輕微顫抖的手，將指環套入影山的無名指，並把自己的戒指遞給影山，示意他幫忙戴上。然後，幾乎是在目光相遇的那瞬間，他們便急切地吻在一起，從額角、眉間再到淌遍雙頰的淚珠，及川耐心地一一撫過他終生伴侶的每個角落，當牽過影山的手一起倒向沙發的時候，及川在呼吸交錯的唇間低語，嘿你這個盜走及川先生的心的小賊，判你今生都和我銬在一起的無期徒刑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「那我心甘情願。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">第三步：告訴他</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>收到求婚三天了，影山還是有點飄飄然的，在等待及川換衣服出門的期間，他忍不住轉動無名指上的戒指，用食指指尖輕輕感受銀環上鑲嵌的小小寶石的稜角，今天是聖誕夜，他們早就計劃好去參加梵蒂岡的子夜彌撒，影山慶幸在及川謊稱不會來羅馬的時候，沒有一氣之下就把提前半年申請的入場券撕碎，現在才能一起前往聖彼得大教堂一睹那壯觀神聖的儀式。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「飛雄，發什麼呆呢？」及川邊從玄關衣架上拿下大衣，邊問著。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「沒什麼，只是總覺得及川前輩出現在這裡很神奇，很不真實。」影山微微低下頭，讓及川把雪白的羊毛圍巾裹上自己的脖頸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「都已經三天了耶！」及川壞笑的靠近影山的耳朵說，「還是晚上再讓你好好感受一下？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>影山連忙向後退了一步，錯開視線說道，「趕快走了，不然隊伍會變得很長。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「飛雄，等等我啦！」及川在心裡呼喊著飛雄實在太可愛了，掩蓋不住滿臉笑意，快步追上因為害羞而率先步出大門的影山。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「飛雄等等，你忘了這個。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「什麼？」聽到及川提醒的影山下意識回頭，就落入溫暖的懷抱，還附贈了一個甜甜的吻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>聖彼得廣場上，從世界各地前來朝聖的教徒尚未散去，四周洋溢著聖誕節即將到來的歡聲笑語，及川徹和影山飛雄，踏著異常緩慢的步伐，還沒從彌撒時悠揚的歌聲和莊嚴的經文詠讚得到的感動恢復過來，也許是身份即將轉變，彼此的關係就要抵達下一個里程碑，他們不約而同的在內心細數過往，感謝上天使他們相遇，感謝自己沒有在艱難的時候放棄，然後。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「及川前輩，」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「嗯？怎麼了？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我喜歡你。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我知道噢，我也……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我喜歡以前那個不教我發球的你。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「喂，小鬼，你要在這時候翻舊帳嗎？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我喜歡以前那個不教我發球的你，因為我懂你內心的糾結。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「唉，飛雄我那時候太不懂事，讓我們錯過了太多，對不……」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「噓，及川前輩你好吵噢，讓我說。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「我喜歡那個一鼓作氣就跑到好遠好遠的阿根廷的你，因為我知道那是你不服輸又勇敢的表現。我也喜歡不管有多不情願，還是給我很多好的建議的你，因為你沒辦法把我的痛苦置之不理。我還喜歡那個允許我沉浸在只有排球的世界，卻又不嫌煩地帶我看見排球以外的事物的美的你。我以前一直以為喜歡和愛就像吃飯和打球想贏一樣，是不需要理由的，但我現在了解愛情是存在於兩個人之間的事，儘管沒有辦法窮盡，可是我必須要告訴你，我的生命因為有你才完整，我的人生是因為有你才茁壯到了現在的樣子，你需要知道你對我之所以重要的原因，而我會一直帶著這份心意，請繼續與我相愛。」影山深深地望進及川的眼眸，一口氣講完了揣懷多天的話。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>及川抵擋不了發紅的眼尾，水氣正在聚集，「小飛雄好狡猾，怎麼可以一個人把帥氣的事情都做了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你是在說五天內在三國奔波、準備求婚驚喜的<strong>我的</strong>及川前輩不夠帥氣嗎？」影山嘴角勾起一抹得意的微笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你哦，這樣叫我怎麼忍到婚禮才說。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「啊？說什麼？」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「你給我聽好了，」及川擁住影山，和他額頭相抵，鼻尖相對，「我及川徹，願以影山飛雄，為我的丈夫，不論順逆禍福，愉快悲傷，」他稍作停頓，狡黠一笑，「不論你是否會超越我成為世界第一二傳手，雖然這是不可能的，我都會與你同甘共苦，互相扶持。我願意永遠陪伴你，愛你，與你偕老。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「那我也要給你我的承諾，」影山說道，「我影山飛雄，願以及川徹，為我的丈夫，不論，」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不論順逆禍福，愉快悲傷，我都會……」及川提醒道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>「不論順逆禍福，愉快悲傷，不論你排球贏我多少場，雖然我是絕對不會輸的 (及川：哼！自大的小鬼)，我都會與你同甘共苦，互相扶持。我願意永遠陪伴你，愛你，與你偕老。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>語畢，遠方傳來午夜十二點的鐘聲，見證著他們沒有南瓜馬車，沒有玻璃鞋，沒有華美的宴會廳的私定終身，兩人脈搏相抵傳來的心跳共振，及川徹發誓這是他聽過最美妙的樂音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Now, you may kiss the bride.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>